


The strangest thing that I had lived

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Charles in a Wheelchair, Chess, Courage, Crush at First Sight, Debt, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Evil dad, Falling In Love, Family debts, Forced Prostitution, Happy, Hidden Things Come To Light, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Lensherr family, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nervous Erik, No Mutation, Overhearing Sex, PG-13 Sex, Paralysis, Poor Charles, Poor Family, Prostitution, Protective Erik, Rich Family, Romance, Serum, Trust Issues, Truth, Undressing, Weddings, Wheelchairs, hard life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles was an escort quite profitable in his job and has just been paralyzed by one of his clients; He wants to go on with is life, he needs mony to do so...he has to confront the man who did this to him, but turns out that his son is more than intrested in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Xmen_Ongoing](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Xmen_Ongoing) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> A spinal cord injury puts an end to Charles Xavier's escort career, which is just as well, considering he was forced into the business by his stepfather's debts to begin with, and definitely not considering this means he'll never get to see the least obnoxious though all-the-same utterly unbearable regular of his again.  
> Or: Erik showing up at Charles' doorstep anyway.

Logan run through the hospital hall to get to the 104 room, it was Charles…something had happen to him, a nurse just stopped him in the way and said that he shouldn’t be running in the hall, he didn’t give a shit about it, his best friend was in a fucking hospital for some reason and he didn’t knew why.  
He found the room and open the door and saw Charles in the bed, there was no one else in the room.  
-Charles!!!-Logan said in great relief as Charles looked at his way.  
-Logan!!! Logan!!!-Charles said almost crying.  
Logan hugged Charles tightly to his chest, something was wrong with him he could sense it.  
-I can’t move, Logan…I am paralyzed.  
Logan shared the tears with him.  
-I will never walk…again, I will have to depend on others. I can’t even…work.  
-Come here, it’s going to be all right.  
-No!!! It’s not going to be all right. I can’t work, I can’t get my money, I will never…  
-Charles, don’t think about it…just try to move on. You can live with me. I’ll take care of you.  
-But dad’s…  
-Look at me Charles, your dad haves to take responsibility for himself you tried to help him with his debts but I think life is telling you to stop helping him, he doesn’t deserve you. You did a lot of things for him, but it’s time to stop.  
-But, he could be killed if…  
-His wrong choices have left him like that, it wouldn’t be your fault.  
-Logan…  
-Aren’t you tired Charles?...of sleeping with other men that don’t love you?...who use you?...who beat you up?...who pay you miserably?...It’s time to let go, start a new life.  
-No!!! I can’t, my dad…  
-Your dad force you into prostitution Charles, no good parent would ever do that to his own son. If he had been a real man he would have at least gone to beg or something like that…but he didn’t, he used you.  
-My dad loves me…  
-He didn’t and he doesn’t, you were eleven Charles…you were a virgin, you didn’t know what to expect from sex.  
-I can’t be that Charles again.  
-You are still innocent Charles of that; he forced you to do it.  
Charles cried at Logan’s words, he knew deep inside that he was right but he couldn’t leave his father on his own to face his debts, he couldn’t he could be killed; he was his only family alive.  
-Come I will take you home.  
-Youll have to sing papers.  
-Don’t worry I had already singed them- a blond woman said.  
-Emma!!!  
-I know Charles, you can’t work anymore.  
Charles looked down.  
-But that doesn’t mean you can’t go on with your life. If I had the power to change what happen I would…now tell me what happened.  
-I was in his home…  
-Whose home?  
-Anthony Lensherr he took me roughly to the room and bend me to the bed, I thought that he had finished but then he took me outside and began fucking me in the balcony over the garden fountain- Charles stopped- when he came again he just let go of my hips and I couldn’t find my balance and I….I…- he began crying again.  
-I am so sorry, I thought I could do something…but I can’t.  
-Why can’t you just do something?-Logan asked in rage.  
-Anthony Lensherr is the rich guy in town, he owns the fucking city. No judge would condemn him, never.  
-That means that Charles has no hope of taking nothing from this?  
\- Well….you could ask for money to silence this and that would be all.  
\- I can do that- Charles said.  
-I bet it is to start your new life…not to help with your fathers debts.-Logan have him the old don’t you dare look.  
\- Don’t worry Charles, if your father is to be punish from his gambling…I will make sure that Remy doesn’t touch you…after all you were the one paying him, and he knows it, and appreciates it. And he said that having sex with you was good so I doubt that he would go after you, and if he tries I will stop him…I still got my charms don’t i.  
-Thank you Emma.  
-Don’t mention it Charles- she said smiling- have a good life and if a miracle happens, and you want back…call me.  
Emma hugged him and walked out of the door.  
-I am going to miss her bad sense of humor and loyalty.  
-But you not gonna miss me, I taking you to my home. No more dumpers…okay?  
-Okay, a real house would be nice.  
-Now you are talking Charles.


	2. Chapter 2

Charles took his wheelchair in front of the mansion that was from the Lensherr’s, he had to be strong he wanted to face them alone and he was going to even if he had to bring that family apart to get his money. He asked Logan to stay at home, but somehow knew that he was protectively watching him.  
He with an improvised stick reached the door bell, it was a clever thinking from his part, he had to get creative now days that he was paralyzed.  
Someone opened the door and looked to the man in the wheelchair; He was handsome and quite good looking.  
-Hello there, what can I help you with?- The man said quite astonished by the beauty that was in front of his eyes- oh, please,-Erik said just realizing something- sorry for my manners do you want to come in?  
-If you don’t mind- Charles said.  
Charles entered the mansion and was guided to a big room, one he had seen before- did you change the couch and sofa matches?  
-You have been here before?  
-Sorry, my name is Charles, Charles Xavier. I would like to see your father, Anthony.  
-I am afraid that he’s gone to Costa Rica for his vacations along with my mother. But can I be a help for you?  
Charles looked at the expression of the taller man, well for Charles everyone was taller now, he looked really interested in him, but he really didn’t want to tell this cute guy he used to be a hooker.  
-Well…-Charles said afraid-….  
Erik looked that the man was shaking a little- Are all right?...is everything okay-the look of the defenseless man was worrying him, he had never meet him before and he cared much now…he didn’t knew what was happening to him, he would usually tell the people who did this kind of things to fuck off.  
-It’s a long story, I wouldn’t want to disturb your mind with it…I really don’t, mister?...  
-Erik, Erik Lensheer.  
-I wouldn’t want to be of any more problem I think I’ll just go.  
Erik wanted to stop the man but he just had to let him go, he accompanied him to the door and let him out- If you need anything, just come…or call- he sounded so stupid saying that in that way- Okay?  
-Thank you Mister…  
-Please Erik will do.  
-Erik, thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the stangest thing, when ever I am writing in this colection i write about love and things like that; but wen I write with my name I write porn...I shold be ashamed of myself.  
> Enjoy Folks

-Logan, someone is at the door.  
The very muscular man went to the door only to find a richly dressed man, quite handsome.  
-You are?...  
-Erik Lensherr.  
-The son of the son of a bitch that left my pal in a wheelchair… and you dear to come here?  
-I don’t know what you’re talking about, I am here to see Charles.  
Charles went to the door to see what was all the fuzz about when he saw Erik he told Logan- It’s okay, he doesn’t even know Logan. He is not his father. (at least I think so)  
-Well come in- Logan said with growl.  
-Hello Charles, I just wanted to see how you were.  
-How did you know I was living here, did you follow me?  
-No I actually did some research about you after you left, and then tried to find you…cuz- what excuse will he build now?- I wanted to know how were you after you left- wrong move Erik- cuz- I am nervous all again- you looked a little concerned in my house so I just wanted to check how you were.  
-That’s very kind of you.-Charles said with a weak smile-So how much you know about me?  
-Well I know that you had been an escort- Damit Charles said in his mind- and that you recently lost your legs thanks to an abusive costumer.  
-You got that one right-Logan said- what daddy confessed?  
-What are you talking about?  
Charles looked at Erik with concern- Your father put me in this wheelchair.  
-But how?  
-Well he hired me and he took me to a room that has a balcony, its just over the garden and the fountain.  
-He took you to my room?-Erik was in shock, by what his father had done and where he did it.  
-I didn’t knew it was your room, he took me in the balcony and fucked me there and then let go of me, I fell right in the middle of my hips in the fountain and…well, that’s all it is.  
Erik knelt in front of Charles- I am sorry for what my father did, I really am.  
-It’s not your fault Erik.  
-How can I make up this to you?  
Logan said- By giving him money.  
Charles acted quickly- No I don’t want money, I really don’t.-Erik was taking starting to write a check- Erik, no I really don’t want money.  
-Are you sure Charles? Cuz I have plenty of it and I wouldn’t miss it if it helped you.  
-No- Charles said tenderly- I really don’t.  
Erik took a his card out of his jeans and gave it to Charles- If you ever need me this is my number, call whenever you need me.   
-I would hate to put you in a compromising position and frankly you wouldn’t want to take into your life a paralytic man, just don’t Erik…live your life, forget about me.  
-I won’t- Erik said- I don’t know you Charles, not very well, but I promise I would do anything you ask me to. Just please, call whenever you need me. Promise me this Charles.  
-Okay. But if you ever change your mind…  
-I won’t .  
-Thank you Erik.  
-Don’t thank me yet… I see what I can do for you.  
Logan watched as the rich boy walked out the door.  
-Strange guy that one.  
-He is different from Anthony.  
-It figures, I always knew…-Charles laughed loudly at Logan’s statement.  
-Thank you Logan.   
-Don’t worry Charles I am here for you.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan wasn’t home, he was working talking all the things in his back…it was unbelievable what Logan could do for him, he was carrying around a man on a wheelchair and still looked pleased to do so, Charles wonder wen will that change in witch point Logan will get tired of him in a wheelchair.  
T.V wasn’t so bad, it was one of the few things he could do by himself and it was better than watching the wall or the clock.  
The door was knocked again, thankfully he could watch who it was through a window glass just aside the door…it was Erik. He open the widow and said- Erik, let me hand you the keys I can’t open it from inside, I still can’t manage to well with this “Thing”.  
Erik took the keys from his hands and open the door and walked in, he greeted Charles with a heartfelt smile- I was just wondering how were you?  
-I am fine, since you came yesterday hardly anything change.  
-Where is your friend?  
-You mean Logan?...he is off working. I feel so useless like a pest or a parasite, Logan shouldn’t had taken the responsibility to help me, he deserves a normal life and…all what that implies.  
-Charles you are still alive, I know where my bedroom is and you could have died. I am glad that you are alive and you still here.  
-So just see if I am all right?  
-Yes. Well actually I was here to see if you needed anything.  
-I promised that I would call you if I need it something.  
-But I really couldn’t wait for you to call, I mean…-How do you get out of this one Lensherr?-I wasn’t sure that you would call anytime soon-That went south-…I mean, I just was a little worried. I don’t like you being like this without any more help and I think your friend can not do all of the job alone.  
-I don’t need anything, but thanks Erik.  
-Cmon Charles there is something you would need.  
-Now that you mention….Oh just forget it.  
-Tell me.  
-I would waste your time.  
-Try me.  
-Well I don’t get out of here much you know, I would like to go outside…to the park, to feel the fresh air and feel the green and…just forget it.  
-You want to go out? I’ll take you out.  
-But I can’t leave the house till Logan arrives.  
-Let’s do this Charles, you tell your friend and don’t go anywhere- wrong move Erik, again- and tomorrow I come and pick you up to take you to a park near here.  
-I like the idea.  
-Or I could kidnap you right here and take you to it.  
-What a rush idea Erik- Charles said giggling- But I prefer the first option.  
Erik smiled at him, knowing that Charles was already having a better day and it was thanks to him.  
-Call me, tonight just to see if you are still on the boat for tomorrow and if you want to talk I have a set of hears just destined to hear your voice.  
-You said that in the most charming way anyone could have said that-Charles just slipped through his lips, he was showing too many feelings…not good Charles stop.  
-Okay, I’ll wait for you to call…see you Charles.  
Charles watched as the rich handsome guy just walked outside and shut the door close. There was something different about that Erik…he wasn’t like his father, he was kind and charming…and cute. There was something so attractive about him, he seemed the series type at first but Charles could clearly see that the man had more under than a fist impression. He wanted to know better that Erik, he would definitely call him…yes he will call him…but not right now at least he would wait till 10 PM, at least…his eyes were glowing and he didn’t even knew it.


	5. Chapter 5

-It’s good to be outside, isn’t it Charles?  
-Yes Erik, Thank you-he said relived- I can’t thank you enough. I am bored being inside and watching T.V. I missed this…sorry I must sound like a lunatic.  
-No Charles you are not sounding like one, you sound like someone that’s has been through a lot and just wants to do something relaxing  
Erik was pushing his wheelchair and had a smile cheek to cheek, he knew that this wasn’t a date or something like that…but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t imagine one in the future with Charles.  
-This air this green…I love it, Erik, thank you so much.  
-I am glad you are so pleased with it.  
He saw picnic tables and a little more further perfect tables for Chess- Do you like chess, Charles?  
-I love chess.  
-You happen to be with an aficionado of it  
-Really? Then I should try your skills at it.  
-I bet you would, but I would beat you easily…I am pretty competitive with chess.  
-Are you then? So prove me wrong.  
-I’ll take you there and show you.  
Erik walked quickly to the chess, left Charles there, and run to the car, which was two feet away and took a set of chess and began to put the pieces into place.  
-You came prepared.  
-Yes I did, I wasn’t sure you would like it but since you have challenged me I can’t back down.  
The game started just in seconds and Charles was pretending to be better than Erik in chess, but Erik’s strategy was effective.  
-C’mon, don’t do that. It’s not fair.  
-It’s my turn Charles and I can move the queen were I want to.  
The round ended shortly leaving Erik victorious.  
-I won, I won…told you I was good.  
-But you didn’t win for much.  
-But wining is wining, it doesn’t matter how close to victory the other was.  
-Says the guy with a mansion and a Ferrari, you must be a costumed to it.  
-But it’s always delicious the taste of wining.  
-You are full of yourself Erik.  
Erik crossed his hands around his chest and smiled- Next time I’ll let you win.  
-You think I can’t win if you don’t let me?  
-Yes.  
-You underestimate me Mr. Lensherr.  
-Now I am Mr. Lensherr?  
-Yes- Charles said flirtatiously- it kinda goes with the suit, the car and the mansion.  
-Really?  
-Yes.  
-Well then I can’t deny that I am handsome as well- Erik said with a chuckle and a wink.  
-Oh get over yourself!!!-Charles laughed till a tear run down his eye- I never had laughed like that before, you are incredible.  
-Not only incredible but charming as well.  
Charles couldn’t hold himself and just let the laugh get over him.  
-So I take it that was your first ride in a Ferrari Charles?  
-Yes, I could have never in my wildest dreams have tough of it.   
-Well it’s not going to be the last of them…I promise.  
-You know when I was little I used to think that people like you were a pest….a plague, I used to envy every rich kid.  
-Really?  
-Yes cuz they seemed so happy and had loving families and mine was nothing like that. You see my mom died when I was nine, from lung cancer, and my father tried to look after me but he got himself into gambling just to double his salary…he got himself in a huge debt, that till day he can’t pay, so he took me to street one day and one of his friends came to get me-Charles was acting like he was living it-…I was only eleven, and that man took away from me my virginity just for pleasure, he paid me and dropped me off in my home. And then dad took me to a…well you know, and there is when I became a…and I am not proud of it, but I had no choice.  
Erik’s heart melted at Charles story, he wanted to hug him and take all the pain away. He suddenly hated his father for having sex with Charles and even more for leaving him paralyzed. He tenderly reached for Charles hand and gave him his most sincere gaze-But now you have, you could be happy now and leave all that behind.  
-Could i?...sometimes I feel them, each and every one of them, using me, telling me dirty things, telling me that I am not more than a whore…  
-You are more than that Charles, you are handsome, you are beautiful, you are a work of art…did no one ever told you that?  
-No, none…never.  
-Well that’s the truth. You are not a whore, you are a good person that…  
-That?  
-That didn’t want to disturb me with my father’s guilt and sins.  
Charles began to cry, he never ever thought he had done something good for other one…not like that, it wasn’t a selfish act…but a caring one; Erik took his invisible armor of and went to Charles and hugged him tightly- You are important Charles, don’t let anyone tell you different.  
The evening became more pleasant than before and they walked, well Erik anyway talking Charles with pleasure, trough the mini forest that the park provided.  
-I feel so much better now Erik, I fell so much better.  
-I am glad to hear that Charles-C’mon Erik find the courage inside you-…Charles?  
-Yes?  
-Would you?...Like?...to?  
-to?  
-To have a dinner with me?...you know, like a…  
Charles was wanting him to sat the word date, he was going to say it himself but he had to wait for him to say it.  
-You know like a…  
-Date?-Charles said gambiling all the moments they shared till know, you know how could he know how could Erik react to such a word.  
-Yes exactly-Erik said relived- I didn’t know if you would like a date or like a friendly thing.  
-Date, I would love it.-Charles said a little blushed up.  
-A date it is-Now Erik take things slow, tell him next week- How about tomorrow?-My mouth just betrayed me.  
-Tomorrow is fine, I’ll have to ask Logan, and I will call you tonight to confirm.  
-Okay. Now let me take you home.


	6. Chapter 6

Erik takes the wheelchair into the fancy restaurant; Charles couldn’t be more than astonished by the place…he had seen this place so many times, from the outside…but inside it was magnificent, filled with paintings and decorations that he never taught to see this close.  
The polish-German descendant smiled at the sight of Charles face expression wen they walked into the dining area, the place was huge. He pulled chair Charles to the table and sat directly in front of him.  
Charles couldn’t stop looking up and down the hole place.  
-Erik This place is so…- he said in his most astonished voice  
-I know  
-Thank you Erik so much, I have never been in a place like this. I always had waked beside this place and never had the money or time to come here…thanks Erik.- he said looking directly into the green eyed man.  
-It’s all my pleasure Charles.  
A waiter came and gave them the menu and left them.  
-I don’t know what to order, to be honest, Erik.  
-Do you want me to order for you?  
-Please, you must know what is the house best dish.  
Erik smiled like and expert in the subject- Oh, I do.  
When the waiter came he gave him the order, Charles couldn’t grasp not a bit of what was Erik was ordering for him but trusted Erik.  
-Well know we just need to wait for it.  
\- I must admit Erik that you are man full of surprises.  
-Really? Am i?  
-Well for me you are. You know I thought I knew guys like you…honestly I tought of guys like you as: Prideful, hateful, snobs, materialistic and all a pack of Don john’s. But you are certainly different.  
-How many guys like me have you found?  
-Just you, and Logan could be…if he were wealthier.  
-Well I am glad that I am the exception to the rule then.  
-First you come to my house seeking to know who and how I am, when you learn that your father put me in this wheelchair you still come after me…instead of denying the truth, then you take me out and now we are on a date. You certenly are not the kind of guy I am used to deal with.  
-Well did I make a good impression on you then?  
Charles smiled shyly- yes you did.  
-I am so glad to hear that Charles.  
Erik reached for Charles hand and hold it tightly against his, that gesture made Charles smile lovingly at him.  
-What about you Erik? You know a lot about me and I barely know that you are son of a rich man of this town and you are cute…  
Erik did blush at Charles words and quickly said- So you think I am cute? He?  
-Don’t change the subject- Charles said funny  
-Well I studied in Harvard I am 32, I love classic music…  
-It figures- Charles said with a naughty wink.  
-I love to dance, I like fancy cars, I like the way that the moon looks wen its complete and I like you.  
-Thank you.  
-It’s my pleasure. And it’s actually me who should be thanking you; cuz you came here with me. I really wanted to take someone special to this place and I if I may…you are that special person Charles.  
The waiter came back with their dishes and walked away just to bring a bottle of wine.  
-This looks delicious, Erik.  
-But let it touch your paled and it will be more the most tasteful thing you have ever tried in your life.  
Charles did and savored every second of it till he could speak again- You were right Erik this is the most tasteful thing I have ever tried.  
-It was my pleasure.


	7. Chapter 7

-Where are we going now?  
-My house…I would like you to sleep there. I mean not in my bed- wrong move Erik- Oh, I am such a failure.  
\- I take this is your first time trying to get a guy to sleep at your house without fucking…  
-It’s not that Charles, it’s just…I don’t know how to deal with how I feel with you, I have never felt something that strong. I am sorry if I am clumsy.  
-Clumsy is part of your charm. It makes you cute.  
He blush easily   
-Is it?  
-Yes it is. Its just beside charming, gentlemen, those beautiful green eyes and the fact that you are so caring.  
-Am I, I don’t think that is the truth.  
-It is, believe me. I Know guys, I know how liars they can be…they say I love you while they are fucking and they don’t mean it; they say that you are the most lovely thing they have ever seen but there love ends with the last thrust.  
-Well I am not one of those guys.  
-I know…you are so different from them, you really love me-he said that with some tears in his eyes.  
Erik stopped the car the first space he had seen an touched Charles face to make him face him and dried the tear.  
-I do love you, I love you!  
Charles couldn’t stop sobbing and he rested his face in Erik’s chest   
-That’s the problem Erik, nobody has ever loved me this way. And I don’t know what to do.  
-Trust in me. Look at me Charles- he said cupping Charles cheeks in his hands- I do love you. I am not one of those guys.  
-I know and I am afraid that I had fallen in love with you.  
-This is good knows Charles, I love you and you love me. There is nothing more that I could ask for.  
-I wish it was…but you will grew tired of me in this wheelchair your life is not going to be normal with me.  
\- don’t want a normal life, I don’t want anything in which you are not part of.  
-It was just a few days since we meet and yet I fell like I have known you all my life. And in such a short time I have already fallen in love with you.  
-I fell the same Charles, don’t hold back.  
-But I can’t cuz if I do I will hurt you in the long run, I don’t know what is a family I don’t know how to love, cuz I never had a boyfriend.  
-Let me, please Charles. If you hold back you will hurt me more.  
Charles moved towards to Erik and kissed him on the lips, that one act of love was sublime…even for the gods that have minds as cold as ice. Erik took charge of the kiss giving Charles his whole heart in it making Charles feel so loved and making him feel like all the bad things in his life were about to end.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...so by request this will have a happy ending, but still there is going to be a sacrifice...thats all that I am spoiling. Cuz love makes us do the crazyest things possible. and this chapter is all about courage.

Erik lifted up Charles, from the wheelchair, and took his legs in his arms; Charles wasn’t afraid to pull his arms around Erik’s neck.  
-You are taking me like if this was our honeymoon.  
-How says it isn’t?-Erik said.  
The joke made Charles laugh and cry, he was safe now nobody was going to hurt him as long as Erik was around.  
Erik laid him in the bed and began undressing Charles till he was in his underwear- I have to say Charles that you have the most exquisite body I have ever seen- Charles blushed as he felt Erik pulling a blanket over his body.  
-I have never thought that I was going to be in this room again…and less that it would change its meaning in my life.  
-I am glad to hear that.  
Erik walked to the couch that was in the bedroom- I’ll sleep here…if you need something just tell me.  
-You can shear bed with me, you know?  
-Sounds tempting…but I will let you have your space.  
-Even if it is your bed?  
-Yes. I love you Charles.  
Erik undressed himself under the low light of the night table till he was only in his black boxers, he forgot the wheelchair outside his room so he went and get it. He closed the door behind him and pulled on a blanked over his body.  
-I love you to Erik.  
Erik smiled at the comment, he knew that Charles meant that from the bottom of his heart…in the deepest sweetest way possible. He had wanted to claim Charles as his own when he was undressing him…that body, those hips…but Charles was more than a beautiful body he was the man that he always thought that never existed. Well actually was Erik the man that Charles thought that never existed, so both belonged to each other.  
He closed his eyes knowing that Charles was near him, knowing that he could protect him at least this time.

Someone slammed the door in ecstasy of happiness that awoke Charles at the instant it wasn’t Erik….it was….  
-Erik, my son…are you okay- the old man came to the bed and turned on the light-…You? What are you doing here?-he said screaming.  
-Erik!!!-Charles begged.  
Erik recognized Charles voice and woke up and tried t protect him as he saw that his father was in the room.  
-What is this whore doing here!!!???- Anthony Lensherr roared like a lion.  
-Leave him alone dad!!! And get out of my room…I don’t want you in my room again…never, step out of this place now…and for the love of God, leave Charles alone!!!  
-So he is Charles?  
-You fucked him, broke his spine and never even learned his name?!- Erik said disgusted of his father.  
-He is just a toy…a human toy. Leave the toys and fuck with real people.  
-I haven even touched him, and I never will without his contentment…and I swear to God I will never do it in the balcony.  
-Is that what that whore told you?- He said angry at Charles- he wants to destroy our family!!!  
-Dad leave Charles alone. He is my boyfriend.  
Anthony was in raged by this last statement- my son is not going to marry a whore?  
-He is not a whore.  
-What does he do for a living?  
-He doesn’t have a job, thanks to you. But if there something good in all of this is that I meet him and I love him. Get out of my room now…or I will tell mom what you did. And I swear to God I will. I love him dad and I would do anything for him! even if it hurts you in the process!  
Anthony walked at the door angry and slammed the door to close it. That kid was going to hear a pair of things in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love more coments and kudos!!!!!!!  
> Ideas and rquests are always welcome!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

-What the Fuck are you doing here?!!-Logan yelled at the man in front of him.  
-I came to see Charles, he hasn’t pay my debts an now Remy LeBeau is after me like a Hawke.  
-He can’t your son is in a wheelchair. Genius. He can’t work in that condition…a very mean man made him fall over the balcony.  
-Really? his that what the no good son of mine told you? He needs to pay my debts, there are no excuses for that.  
-You are drunk and you have too many vices…if Remy ever finds you, tell him I thank him.  
-For what?  
-Killing you- Logan slammed the door shut at Mr. Xavier’s face and prayed that was the last time he ever saw that man and if he did he expected to see him in a coffin.


	10. Chapter 10

Erik took Charles to the Living room where his parents are already drinking their tea, with orange juice and toast with Jam.  
-Moring Erik, my beautiful son.  
-Hi mom, you arrived early.  
-I was missing my boy so much.  
-I missed you to mum-He said giving her a kiss in the forehead, Charles tough that was very cute of him and that he really loved her mother that much.  
-And who is that handsome man- she said with a great smile.  
-Well he is Charles, he is my boyfriend.  
-Oh- she said half happy and half surprised- Erik you didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend.  
-Well we actually became boyfriends last night.  
Charles smiled at the woman, he now knew from where Erik took that kindness attitude. That woman was so nice and fancy and yet so humble inside.  
-Well, well you are forgetting your old man, aren’t ya!- His father said, it was like “at least show me that you love me”  
-Hi dad, trip went all okay?  
-Sure my boy. I would like to make a question if I may…  
-Yes Dad?- Erik said with a “really” expression.  
-How are we going to have grandsons.  
Erik winked at Charles giving him the treatment of complicity of something that they hadn’t even discussed. Hey they didn’t even discussed the fact that they were boyfriends now.  
-We will have two laboratory baby’s and well adopt one.  
-With who’s money?  
-Mine, I am wealthy enough.  
Erik’s mother new the place where this was heading so she opted to stop her husband- and if they need more money we will give it to them, I always wanted grandchildren. And you always wanted heir form your same blood so the matter is seatled- She looked at Charles and said- Come here I will make Anne Marie bring you a nice cup of tea.  
Anthony Lensherr shouted for everyone to hear- and how in hell he is going to be a good parent if he is in a….a wheelchair.  
-Do you forget who put him on a wheelchair?...dad?...and Charles will be a perfect parent I am sure of it.  
-You won’t tell your mother.  
-I won’t if you stop attacking Charles. I love him, don’t you understand dad…I love him- That silenced the old man for good- and just so you know…this was going to be actually a surprise for him…but I have been talking with doctor Henry and he is developing a treatment for Charles…or a way to make him walk again.  
-He will run from you if you do so, he will be back In the streets before you know it.  
-Stop it that!!-Erik roared and when he stopped his yelling he could hear his mother talking to Charles-Shh honey it’s alright.  
-Look what you did dad, you hurt Charles…two times.  
-I want what is best for you…  
-No, you don’t…you want what is best for you, what is best how people see you. Cuz if you care about me and what is best for me you would stop talking about Charles like is a thing and talk like he is a human being with feelings.  
-You won’t have my blessing.  
-Yes they will-Mrs. Lensherr said- yes they will, they will marry with our permission and we will gift them as a weeding present our house in Argentina.  
Mr. Lensherr silenced as his wife demands- Honey don’t pick their side.  
-You think I am blind Anthony, I know how this young man ended in a wheelchair…-Erik’s father was surprised- you tough that I was out of the house but I returned early and heard a noise in the garden…it was him. I panicked and I hid from you…and you cowardly carried his unconscious body to the outside side street of the mansion and left him there, I was the one who called 911…cuz your father didn’t have the decency to see him off to an hospital.  
-You dident…  
-I did, this poor child suffered a lot, let him be happy.  
-But not with our son.  
-Yes with our son, look at Erik…look at his face…don’t you see? He is happy, I haven’t seen him like this since a long time. He stopped being your puppet and I am glad he is not going to end like his father…a cheater. And even if Erik wouldn’t love him…I would give this young man all that he needs…he deserves to be happy.  
Charles felt protected by the woman and Erik was right behind him touching his shoulder wiping the tears in his face kissing his right cheek.  
-I need to leave…  
-Best new I heard all day- she said- and when you return I expect an apology to Charles and I want you to go and pay Erik’s first ring to Charles.  
-I am sorry mum, but I want to pay it myself.  
-Okay then, but then you will have all that you need from us. And Charles welcome to the family.  
Charles was being to a family he at first didn’t want to be a part of, but now it didn’t sounded so bad…cuz Erik was going to be with him…he could imagine Erik as his husband…HIS husband, he never even dreamed of that in the streets but now he had the second chance that he never expected to have. Life was repaying him in the good way…and did he heard correctly…Erik talked with Dr. Hank to help him recover his legs?...Erik really loved him. And it wasn’t to long ago he just meet him but he felt he knew him his whole life.  
-You love me too much Erik.  
-Not as much as you deserve, I want to love you more than anyone did.  
-You already are doing that.  
-I Love you Charles.  
-I love you Erik.  
Mrs. Lensherr smiled at the two men just beside her, her son was happy…at last.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just couldent keep the chapther to myself I had to publish it...I had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!!!!!

2 days after  
Charles looked at the garden, it was beautiful, he never saw it in this view…last time, well just say he was beautiful and in the center of it was the fountain…that fountain. And in the center of the fountain there was the statue of Aphrodite the goodness of love, might she had been the one to blame? ...for his legs?...if she was then he was grateful to her cuz if that accident had never happened then Erik wouldent have come to his rescue, he just felt like a fairy tale prince…but he was real and more sexy than Brad Pitt himself.  
-Erik, thank you.  
-For what  
-Loving me like this.  
-It’s my pleasure- he said whispering it into his hears- I would do anything for you Charles.  
\- You proved that when we were inside your house and your dad was yelling all his heart out.  
Erik chucked- Yeah, I think I did.  
-So how are you going to propose to me?...will you come in a white horse like prince charming?  
-Do you picture me as prince charming? Then sorry darling I am a human and I have flaws.  
-But even your flaws are perfect.  
-Shut up-He said kissing his cheek-don’t say that-He looked into Charles deep blue eyes, those eyes were more attractive than…I don’t know…al the things he had ever had been attracted to, and those lips he wanted to bite them, kissed them, love them- I want you to come with me to Dr. Henry McCoy’s lab tomorrow.  
-I am not sure, I don’t want to keep my hopes high just to have them crushed.  
-Come-he nuzzled his cheek- I promise its worth a try.  
-Erik…-he sighted heavily- why do you have to always convince me?...That sexy voice of yours and that charming gestures…are you sure you’re not a prince in disguise?  
-Well I guess I can’t argue with you and those baby blue eyes.  
-Erik stop it!- he said half amused and half shy.  
-I want to make you a promise Charles.  
-Yes?  
-I will not make love to you till we get married, cuz I want it to be the first thing we do…cuz to be honest I am burning inside, but…how to say it?...I don’t want you feel like this was all for sex, just like the other guys.  
-But Erik you don’t have to hold back for me…  
-But I must cuz you are special to me.  
-I am accustomed to…  
-…To sex I know, but to love?  
Charles never thought about it- I had never felt that actually.  
-That’s why I want you to assimilate making love with me with our marriage.  
-What if I want to assimilate it with you?  
-Oh baby-he said like if Charles had broken a special lock inside him, so he bend down to kiss Charles on the lips- I can’t say no to you.  
-Before or after…I don’t care as long if it is with you Erik and no one else…ever.  
-I promise this then that the only one who will ever touch your body in that way it’s going to be me and only me.  
-Best promise ever.  
They kissed again and at the end of the kiss Erik headed back into the house, but Charles stayed starring at Aphrodite and winked at the statue- Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to coment or leave a kudo!!!!!  
> I do take requests (if I like the idea)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted a more dramatic and painful way to regain his legs...but this is how it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original plot was that he was going to reegain his legs thanks to a sacrice:  
> 1-Erik's does the sacrifice giving his spine to Charles making him walk  
> 2- Remy LeBeau learns this and kills Charles dad as a favor and givies the corpse so Charles can walk  
> 3-Logan sacrifaces himself and gives the spine.
> 
> But yet they wanted a happy ending!! so happy ending in progress.  
> But I still think that option one could have worked as a better ending (if someone wants to write the alterative ending...fell free to do it)

Dr McCoy was very polite and he himself pulled Charles to the examination bed.  
-Good morning Charles, I have been told a lot things about you.  
-All good I hope.  
-They certainly are- he said smiling at Erik- in fact that’s the only name I have been hearing since five days.- He went to the table in front of him and began talking- So, you want to walk again?...well I developed a serum that will treat your spine. You will have to inject it every end of the month…and you’ll be ready to go.  
-What this isn’t a experimental thing?  
-No it isn’t, it’s a treatment that will let you walk under the influence of this serum. Erik begged me to give it to you, cuz I am not ready yet to show it to the world. But you are the exception…now stay still- he said asking for the man’s arm, he prepared it and then injected the serum- you’ll be walking in less than two hours, let me show you- he said bringing the little hammer and pressing it against Charles leg- DO you feel it?  
Charles eyes were filled with tears- I feel them, Erik-he said looking into his lover- I can feel my legs!  
Erik walked to him and wrapped his arms around him kissing him.  
-Be careful you haven used those for some time it will take some moments to bring you to balance yourself. It’s like being a baby again you need time to use them properly so that’s why I’ll give you these- he said pointing two crutches- in two days you’ll be walking like before, don’t forget to use the serum every end of the month. Ill provide it for you, be sure of it.  
Erik cupped Charles hands in his- You’ll walk darling.  
-Yes! I will walk- he said kissing Erik’s hands.  
-Yes you will.  
They kissed passionately.  
-Guys this is a laboratory not a hotel, go to your house if you want to…I don’t know how to put it...Woo hoo?...is that the expression?  
-Something like that-Erik said taking Charles in his arms.  
-Don’t forget the…Crutches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coment and leave kudos!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't belive I just Write PG-13 Sex, I ashame myself...okay.

Erik kissed him as he was completely inside him, Charles could finally wrap his legs around him and he did the same thing with his arms around Erik’s shoulders. The moment was special and really sweet; they were letting their souls together and the kisses that they sheared were proof of it.  
Charles couldn’t help himself to whimper at the feeling that he was receiving but felt totally safe in Erik’s arms. And when Erik came he felt like belonged to him from now on.  
-Charles!!- he said looking into those blue eyes- I love you.  
-I love you too Erik and saying it isn’t enough.  
-I would do this to you every day of your life.  
-And I wouldn’t mind, cuz you made me love with your heart and I could feel it. This was so much different from the…  
-Don’t mention them, not in this bed…our bed. They don’t exist, that past doesn’t exist…from now on will pretend that those men never happened.  
-Okay. Let’s think so.  
-No one is going to make you feel less from now, ever.  
-I know- he said bringing Erik’s face next to him and kissing him, and then nuzzling himself in his lover shoulder- cuz you’ll be with me right?  
-Yes, from now and till death part us.  
-I don’t want death to part us.  
-I don’t want that either, but is the only thing I could offer you.  
-Then I will take it, and I will let you take me every time you want.  
-But only if you want it.  
-Don’t worry, if it is you, I will always want it.  
Erik kissed him again as he pulled a blanked all over their body’s- Now well sleep- Charles pressed a hand against Erik’s chest and rested his head against Erik’s shoulder feeling like this is how it was always supposed to be. Erik felt like he really had Charles forever and he would never let him go. And he had all that he ever wanted inside this bed and that was Charles.  
He kissed Charles forehead- The sleeping part stands, he!- he said naughty talking.  
-I wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coments always apriciated.


	14. Chapter 14

Charles gazed into Eriks green eyes and smiled at him in the most tender way he knew as they holded hands in the balcony.  
-I coudent imagine that this place was going to be my favorite.  
-I dident diden’t even tought that too.  
-Just promiseme one thing…  
-Witch is?  
-No sex in the balcony.  
-I agree- He said stroking charles hair in his hand- I would want to give you everything. But this is the thing i can offer you- he said letting go of his hair and kneeling in front of him and serching in his pocket till he found the most beautiful and expensive ring Charles has ever saw- Would you marry me Charles Xavier?  
Charles kneel in front of Erik and kissed him-Yes!!!-He said as tears filed his eyes and pulled his arms around Eriks shoulder-Yes, yes…Erik…Yes!!!!  
The kisses came and went as they were somthing common but special for them, Charles lips were the priamry taget of Erik’s and went they were lock together the world diden¿t exist and they were perfectly alone.  
No more runing for Charles he was settled here, this mansión would be his knew home, this walls were his owna and that man was going to be his husband and he was going to ahve children with him; Erik showed him the world and life he could have, a life he never dreamed in his wildest dreams, and now he was offering to him. He could be happy at last. He was safe around Erik, his face, his slips, his body…all of Erik made him feel safe and loved, and that felling would go on as both of them had breath in their loungs.  
Erik looked again inside Charles blue eyes and found all the answers he waned, that yes was the best yes of history…at least for Erik.  
-I was thinking that we should fabricate another story…  
-Why?  
-You don’t want to go trough life saying I was a hooker that sleep with your dad that became paralyzed and then we meet, you saved me found a way for me to walk and then married me.  
-Good point. What story would you sugest?  
-We meet at a galary exposition and you invited me a drink I accepted and then one thing let to another…  
-Well that is a good one. But my answer would be simpler…We are married what is more tos ay?  
-I like that one too. Then make that answer the official one. Just let them call me Mister Lensherr.  
-You like to be called Mister Lensherr? Cuz I would be Mister Lensherr to…you know?  
-I dont mind then, as long all those girls out there know that you are my husband…everything is okay.  
-You are the jelly type?...-he said with a laugh.  
-No I slimply want those girls to know their place.  
-Is there a thing that you say that isen’t cute Charles?-He said kissing him and silencing him for the evening.


	15. Chapter 15

A great arch of flowers was held in the Lensherr mansion and lot of chairs being filled by family and friends; must have been the first time that Logan used a tuxedo…he felt awful in it but Emma, who was beside him, said that he never looked so handsome. Mr. and Mrs. Lensherr where on the opposite side with a Erik’s sister Raven, which recently came back from Germany.  
Erik looked so nervous giving glances back at Logan and her mother, he was really impatient…he wanted Charles there now, he was in his best and finest. The waiting was killing him.  
That ended when he saw Charles walking throw the rose petal path, he was all in withe and looked so cute like that, he was accompanied by Remy Lebeau, Logan almost laughed at the irony but still that man was more of a father to Charles than his own father…if you exclude the times they had sex…but that was another life and this is another moment. He walked slowly all the way blushing every time he saw Erik’s expression; he was so astonished that a moth could have gotten into his mouth.  
Remy left him with his fiancé and husband to be and sited at the other side of Emma. The Minister was there waited till both of them hold hands and started to give his speech and then asked for the rings -Do you? Charles Xavier take Erik Lensherr has you husband? To accompany him through health and sickness, trough wealth and poverty, through good times and hard times?  
-Yes I do.  
Charles slipped the ring trough Erik’s finger as the minister continued- DO you? Erik Lensherr take Charles Xavier has your husband? To accompany him through health and sickness, trough wealth and poverty, through good times and hard times?  
-Yes I do-Erik said smiling to Charles.  
Erik then slipped the ring through Charles finger.  
-Then I pronounce you husbands, Erik you may kiss your groom.  
Erik took Charles by the waist as Charles hold himself in Erik’s shoulders as his husband pushed him in for a sweet kiss.  
-Lady’s and Gentlemen’s the Lensherr matrimony!!!  
Everyone rose up and started clapping and cheering. It was a happy moment indeed.  
Logan and Emma went straight to Charles and Erik to pay there compliments; Charles wasn’t a telepath but he knew one thing…Erik Lensheer was his till he died.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place 7 years after Charles and Erik where married to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is here. Thank all of you for staying till the very end. I cant thank enough the person who made this request...this was actually ging to be very diferent...it was going to be so rated R, but ended like this. Hope you love reading it as I did writing it.

-Wanda And Pietro Lensherr come right back here-Charles shouted in the park as beside his husband.  
-Let them be, let them run there are children love- He said holding little Lorna- Isn’t she beautiful?  
-Yes she is.  
-Cuz she looks like daddy Charles.  
-She doesn’t look like me, she has your eyes and your smile…she doesn’t look nothing like me. So is Pietro, Wanda is the only one of our children that somehow looks like me.  
-True, it’s hard to say no to her with her big blue baby eyes.  
Charles blushed at his husband compliments, it was sort of a kink that Erik would always mention Charles eyes like if they were like golden gems or like the sea itself; Erik was very creative in saying things to Charles.  
-Looks like Lorna needs you, Charles.  
-Honey…-Charles looked.  
-I still don’t understand baby’s, I love her…but I don’t understand what she wants to say to me through her crying.  
-Honey, she is hungry give her the bottle.  
-You see, I didn’t knew that. You know I try my best but sometimes I fell useless.  
-C’mon Erik it’s not that hard, I am here with you remember?  
Erik smiled back at him, that was one of the things he and Charles promised to say to each other every day alongside the word I love you.  
-Yes- He said kissing his husband.  
And without Charles knowing realizing it Lorna was on his hands.  
-Erik!!!  
-Not now, you give her the bottle, I’ll go play hide in seek with the kids.  
Erik run towards the kids who just simple wanted to play catch.  
-What I am going to do with your father Lorna?- He said giving her the bottle.  
Five minutes later Erik was back- I am old for catching.  
-Erik you are only 31 and they have 6 years, you are definitely not old they are full of energy…that’s why.  
-Where is my baby Lorna?- he said going towards the stroller  
-Don’t go there, she is asleep.  
-She looks so peaceful and calm sleeping like a baby.  
-Cuz she is a baby you silly- Charles said smiling at his husband- and the kids are they coming? Cuz I want to eat.  
-Let them have their fun.  
-It’s not a picnic if we don’t eat Erik dear.  
-Kids come here!!!-Erik called  
-You just woke up Lorna.  
Erik holed his daughter in his hands, that had her eyes wide open, and nuzzled his nose against her check- I am sorry baby. Daddy didn’t mean to wake you up.  
Pietro and Wanda came running till they reached the table that their parents were in. Charles took the sandwiches out and they began to eat.  
-Wanda would you like to have a new brother?-Erik asked  
-Yes daddy yes.  
-And you Pietro?  
-Of course daddy, I love Lorna…but she is a girl.  
-I am a girl you idiot-Wanda said wanting a fight.  
-And we need another boy to play shocker football.  
-Why do you ask daddy?-Wanda Asked- are you and dad having another baby.  
-Not exacly, we are going to adopt a new kid.  
-I don’t understand dad, what is to adopt.  
Charles sitted Pietro in his lap and explained- There are children in this world that their parents don’t love them so they leave them alone in this world, but there is a chance for them to find a new family for them and we want to take one of those kids and make him part of our family. Cuz unlike their biological parents we do love him.  
-How is he called?  
-Kurt, and he is 4 years old.  
-That means that I get to be his big brother?  
-Yes Pietro, that’s what it means  
-When is he coming?  
-Me and your daddy have to do some paper work to bring him home, but he will be here soon…I promise.  
-Really that is so cool. Don’t you think so Wanda?  
-I would love to meet him now.  
-But you’ll have to wait.-Erik said.  
-Will he look like us?-Wanda asked  
-No, didn’t you hear what dad just said he is from another family.  
\- SO he doesn’t come from dad and daddy.  
Pietro holed his hands together and said- Thank you lord!!!! She has some brains left-Wanda kicked his brother with her arm and before they could continue the fight Erik stopped them.  
-We will have peace.  
-Why-Pietro asked.  
-Cuz dad has a headache.-Wanda replied.  
-How do you know that missy?-Charles asked.  
-Cuz last night I went for a glass of milk and when I went back to my room I heard you moaning of pain, and daddy was telling you: I love you, I love you.  
Charles blushed immediately.  
-Daddy-Wanda then asked- Why didn’t you gave dad an aspirin?  
Erik had to come up with something-Cuz love is the thing that dad needed there and not an aspirin.-Erik winked at Charles- And what you heard last night don’t say it again Wanda. Okay?  
-Yes daddy.  
-Good girl. Now I…- he said sitting beside Charles-am going to kiss your dad, may I?  
Before the kids said no their lips meet and it ended quickly.  
-Dad don let daddy kiss you.  
-Why?  
-Cuz daddy is mine.  
-Sorry but I found him first and I am married to daddy. I am sorry Wanda, but you need to find someone else.  
-Oh, but I wanted daddy-she said nearing to tears.  
Erik sit her in his lap- Don’t tell dad.-Wanda smiled at the complicity. Charles thought that in the future she will understand and forget this. But he knew Erik, he wouldn’t let that go especially when she would become a teen and present her first boyfriend… and then Erik would be like a tiger over him, trying to kill his daughter’s boyfriend. He still remember the time when Remy Lebeau winked at Charles and Erik was so angry that he punched him, lucky things didn’t escalate there.  
Wanda poked Pietro’s shoulder and started running and her brother run after her.  
Erik pulled his arm on Charles shoulder and kissed him again and again and they watched their children playing catch and afterword’s all of them watch the sunset together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coment and kudo!!!  
> All things help.  
> See you next time, if you want to read more from me...well just go to my page...youll surley find something that you like.


End file.
